In the case of a voltage loss, the drive mechanisms of a production train, such as the drive mechanisms of a web-fed rotary printing press, are shut down in a controlled angularly synchronous manner in order to thus prevent a rupture or a breakage of the web. Units with excess kinetic energy, such as, for example, rotating centrifugal masses, are brought to a stop within the normal rapid stop sequence through controlled reduction of the kinetic energy, for example, by the use of braking resistances, such as so-called bleeders.
Those units such as, for example, folding apparatuses, which cannot themselves supply enough rotational energy in relation to the required process energy during the normal rapid stopping time, are continuously operated by the provision of external, uninterruptible power supplies, so-called UPS's, in order to be able to exert the required process energy in case of a voltage loss.
“MACHINE DRIVE” RESEARCH DISCLOSURE, KENNETH MASON PUBLICATIONS, HAMPSHIRE, GB, No. 297, 1989, pp. 23 to 24 describes a device for the position-controlled stopping of rotating components in the case of a voltage loss. The energy required for this position-controlled stoppage is supplied by a battery.
However, this publication discloses neither which part of the regulator the battery is connected to nor what type of motor is used.